Go Wild
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: One Shot Sequel to 'Secret Pleasures'. I did this as another story rather than another chapter because the title has 'meaning'. Giggle. Humour. Enjoy!


Go Wild

Jack lounged on his couch with his notebook computer on his lap. The TV was on, but the sound was muted as he typed away. He paused for a moment to reach out and take a pull at the beer on the coffee table. It was his sixth one that night and he was fairly certain what he was writing didn't make much sense, but he didn't care. It wasn't like anyone actually read it.

When there was a soft knock at the front door Jack glanced over at the clock. It was just after eleven, a little late for visitors. He closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table. Jack stumbled a little bit as he got up. The alcohol in his blood was being augmented by the late hour.

He opened the door and stared at the unexpected guest. Sam stepped closer so that she could lean on the door frame. Hanging from her raised hand was a plastic bag that has 'Tak Out' in large red angular letters that did a poor job of looking like Chinese characters. She wore a mischievous smile that he didn't normally associate with her.

"Uh...hi, Carter."

"Hello." Sam smiled.

"What's...uh...what's going on?"

"I thought you could use some dinner, I brought your favourite."

"Uh..." Jack repeated, at a loss for words. "Come on...come on in."

Jack stepped to the side and let Sam in. She walked over to the small dinning room table and put the take out down. Jack looked over her midnight blue patterened camo BDU pants and raised an eyebrow. It was not the usual USAF attire, he associated it more with Army/Navy. In fact it reminded him of when he was a 'consultant' on Wormhole X-treme, he had mentioned to them that their off world outfits weren't the right colour. They hacn't cared.

Sam noticed the look she was getting and smiled. Ignoring the food that she had brought along she stepped over to the coffee table and slowly traced her fingertips across the closed cover of the laptop. Still confused and wondering if he'd had more beers than he remembered Jack stared at her with a bit of a dazed look. Bringing her clear aqua eyes up to meet Jack's Sam raised an eyebrow in a very expectant look.

"Working on something...important?"

"Not really."

"I bet not." Sam giggled.

"Carter...you been drinking tonight?"

"A little bit."

Sam's confession was followed by a slight loss of her balance. Jack rushed over to catch her in case she actually hit the floor. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressed herself against him. He gave her a disaproving look.

"It's okay." Sam chuckled. "I took a taxi here."

"That was...responsible of you."

Sure that something was going on here that he just wasn't getting Jack helped Sam sit down on the couch. She brought him down with her and he ended up sitting down next to her. Sam's eyes flashed to the large signed poster in its glass frame on the wall. She didn't recognize the man as Wayne Gretzky, all she saw was the word 'RANGERS' in large letters across the chest of his hockey jersey.

"Rangers, eh? Good team?"

"Huh?" Jack looked up at the picture. "Oh, that. Well you know what I say to any Rangers' fans."

"No...what do you say?"

"Go Wild."

"Alright..."

Jack was not expecting the sudden attack and had no hope of defending himself. Sam had snaked her hands around his jaw and pulled him into an almost violent kiss. He could taste that she had been drinking, and something far stronger than beer. Taken by surprise Jack's rational side had no chance to think over what was going on. Instinct, and his own blood alcohol level, caused him to return the kiss. Eventually Sam pulled away and once again gave him an expression that made him think that she was expecting some sort of confession from him.

"Wha...what has gotten into you?"

"I know who you are." Sam purred.

"I would hope so...we've known each other for years."

"Very true. You can call me Monroe if it helps."

"Riiiiight..." Jack said slowly and flashed her a smile. "Wait right here...'Monroe'."

Jack got up from the couch and backed away from her slowly. Keeping his eye on Sam he went over and opened the drawer in the small desk near the front door. When he fished out a handgun and trained it on Sam she simply smiled. Jack groped blindly on the table for his phone. When he picked it up Sam's face showed concern for the first time.

"You know, if you're calling Daniel...I'm not really into the whole Shipping/Slash combination." Sam admitted. "Not that 'Three of a Kind' wasn't well written, it's just not what I was looking for tonight."

Jack furrowed his brow. With the gun still aimed at her he brought the dialed phone up to his ear. A very sleepy Daniel answered.

"Daniel...yeah, I know what time it is, shut up. I need you to get over here right now. ...Carter's a Goa'uld or she's gotten her brains zapped by something. ...What makes me think that? She's over her with Chinese food babbling about slashing ships and calling herself 'Monroe'. ...The Rangers? What the hell are you talking about? ...As in hockey? Look just because I have a poster of the Great One doesn't mean I'm a Ranger's fan. I'm from Minnesota for crying out loud! ...What the hell is 'fan fiction'? ...Wait, what? Say that again ...Really? ...No, no that's okay. I think I can handle it from here."

Putting the gun and phone down Jack walked over to the bag of Chinese food on the table and retrieved one of the small white boxes. By the time he brought it over to Sam had her face buried in hands in embarrassment. She had opened his laptop and seen that he had been working on the latest budget report.

Jack hadn't thought it possible, but her entire body was blushing. Jack sat down next to her and opened the carton. Steam rose up out of it and he breathed in the heavy scent with relish.

"Ah, Kung pao... Of course, I'm more of a Sweet and Sour guy myself."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Note from the Phoenix: For anyone who doesn't know the 'Wild' is Minnesota's professional hockey team. Here in Minnesota we are oft to say 'Go Wild!' to cheer our team. Giggle. Which is why when Sam asked him if he was a Rangers fan he responsed with 'Go Wild'.

And I think Monroe was 'Sam's' character on Wormhole.

I've been on a streak today! Everyone sending me so many positive reviews on the end of The Looking Glass has really motivated me. Giggle.


End file.
